Une plage au printemps
by melethryn
Summary: Deux hommes. Une plage. L'Amour. Slash et petits coeurs.


Un petit OS tout gentil, slash quant même.  
Il m'a été inspiré par une visite à ladite plage (son nom est vraiment "la mer"). Vous me trouverez donc dans l'OS, mais je ne devrais pas prendre trop de place.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Une plage au printemps

Le couple Potter-Snape aimait le calme, la tranquillité.

Ils avaient réussit à avoir une vie paisible, isolée du monde magique au maximum.

Severus était resté Maître des potions à Poudlard, mais à temps partiel. Il ne s'occupait que des 6ème et 7ème années.

Le reste du temps, il faisait des recherches dans son laboratoire privé.

Harry travaillait également à Poudlard, en tant que professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, pour les mêmes années.

Le reste du temps, il était « négociateur », ainsi que disait le ministère, où selon lui, « logique », c'est-à-dire qu'il vérifiait que les règles décidées par le ministère de la magie permettait aux sorciers de vivre en bonne harmonie avec le reste des habitants de la terre, quels qu'ils soient.

Hormis leurs élèves et leurs collègues de Poudlard, personne ne les voyait.

Rares étaient ceux qui avaient leur adresse, ou simplement savaient où ils vivaient. Le couple Weasley, le couple Malfoy, la directrice de Poudlard.

Le reste du monde magique les indifférait, ce pourquoi il n'y allait plus.

Leur maison était petite, lumineuse, sur les côtes anglaises. Nul sortilège ne la protégeait : ni repousse-moldus, ni fidélitas. La nature faisait son œuvre. Bordée par la manche, un chemin au milieu des falaises permettait son accès par mer. Coté terre, un bois presque sauvage et des champs à perte de vue limitait l'accès et permettait de voir les éventuels arrivants.

Les paysans qui venaient cultiver leur terre les avaient adoptés. Des personnes généreuses, ouvertes, toujours prêtes à rendre service, que ce soit les accueillir pendant un orage, les aider à réparer leur machines, leur offrir un repas ou prévenir leur famille d'un retard.

Les marins aussi les connaissaient. La crique qui se situait au bas de la falaise était toujours calme, quelque soit le temps en mer, et en cas de tempête, chacun savait que les propriétaires les accueilleraient simplement, pour attendre la fin du gros temps.

Personne ne cherchait à en savoir plus, et c'était très bien.

Même en l'absence des deux hommes, le domaine restait ouvert, mais personne ne cherchait à rentrer dans la maison, par simple respect. D'ailleurs, cela n'aurait servit à rien, puisque tout ce dont ils pouvaient avoir besoin se trouvait accessible.

Même les enfants, qui adoraient venir en ce lieu respectait la maison.

Les deux hommes aimaient la nature, ce qui leur avait fait choisir cet endroit isolé, et il leur arrivait de partir un jour se promener : en bord de mer, en montagne, à la campagne, voir même quelques jour en banquises ou dans le désert avec les hommes du désert. La magie leur rendait alors bien des services dans les situations extrêmes (sort de réchauffement ou de rafraîchissement leurs étaient bien utile) ou pour les déplacements (le transplanage ou les portauloins économisaient le temps du voyage).

Un de leur endroit préféré se situait en France, en Normandie. Une petite plage non loin des grands complexes touristiques. Assez fréquenté par les gens du cru en été, c'était presque leur plage privée le reste de l'année. Ils pouvaient même se permettre d'y transplaner directement, en raison de la faible fréquentation.

Un jour, au printemps, ils se rendirent à « la mer » comme s'appelait leur plage.

Les quelques familles présentes partaient, et de toute manière, elles n'allaient pas de ce coté de la plage.

De gros rochers couvraient le sol de sable, permettant des jeux enfantins mais dangereux pour des enfants. Eux jouaient sans crainte. Certains rocs formaient des similis grottes, parfaites pour un câlin. D'autre, plats sur le dessus offraient une surface de bronzage ou d'observation du ciel très agréable, avec un sortilège pour rendre le tout confortable.

Ils apparurent devant les rochers, d'humeur taquine, et firent une partie de cache-cache. La partie se finie dans l'eau, la température très douce pour la saison, mais après tout on était en France, et non en Ecosse.

Riant, Harry sauta sur le dos de Severus, le faisant s'écrouler dans l'eau. Ce dernier se vengea en lui attrapant les jambes pour le faire basculer à son tour.

Seuls, ils se permettaient de laisser l'apparence que l'on attendait du Survivant et de l'Espion.

Seuls, ils se montraient leur amour mutuel.

Le chahut pris fin par un baiser, l'eau ruisselant de leurs cheveux.

Du coin de l'œil, ils virent arriver un groupe de 3 personnes qui s'amusaient avec un chien, ignorants ce qui pouvait se passer autours.

Leurs slips de bains disparurent comme par magie, la passion se faisant plus forte au fur et à mesure du baiser.

Les rires se transformèrent en gémissement et les bras caressèrent plutôt que d'attraper l'autre, les bouches redécouvrirent l'autre une fois encore, son visage, son cou, faisant gémir et murmurer le nom de l'Amour pour chacun : Severus ou Harry.

Les vagues de la marée montante les bousculaient, l'eau salée exacerbait leurs sens, chaque touché était divin. L'eau n'était pas froide, mais pas non plus chaude, mais ils avaient chaud.

Là, ils s'unirent une fois encore.

Severus insinua son doigt en Harry qui gémit et se laissa porter par le flot, s'accrochant à son amant.

Un baiser signa l'entrée du second doigt. Lorsque Severus toucha le point sensible de son mari, ce dernier rejeta la tête en arrière, offrant son cou aux baisers.

Le troisième accompagna les suppliques de Harry.

Enfin, Severus le prit tendrement, se calant sur le rythme des vagues pour entrer et sortir de lui, et lui redisant son amour pour lui. S'offrant toujours plus, se cambrant contre son aimé, Harry était la tentation faite homme.  
Severus se laissa tenter et augmenta la cadence, sensuellement, langoureusement, gardant tant qu'il le pouvait son contrôle ; contrôle qu'Harry se démenait à lui faire perdre par ses paroles, ses baisers, ses caresses.

Enfin, après de longues minutes de tortures pour Harry, Severus relâcha tout contrôle de lui-même et se laissa aller à son désir.

Prenant plus ferment les jambes de Harry, il les souleva encore, montrant au plus jeune que la douceur ne serait plus de mise et se mit à le pilonner. Nouant ses jambes dans le dos de son aîné, Harry se livra totalement à la passion qui les avait envahis.

Severus entrait et sortait d'Harry, l'embrassa comme si sa dernière heure était arrivée, Harry accompagnant le mouvement, son sexe jouant contre le ventre se son amour heurté par les flots.

Enfin, dans un ultime « je t'aime », Harry jouit se laissant aller à son amant. Les contractions de l'intimité de son amant entraînèrent à leur tour Severus à jouir, le prénom de Harry en bouche, dans un dernier mouvement.

Blottis l'un contre l'autre, et l'un dans l'autre, ils se laissaient porter par la béatitude qui suit les moments intenses de l'amour.

Enfin, Severus quitta la douce chaleur de son amour, tirant un grognement de désaccord de celui-ci.

Il le caressa tendrement, évitant cette fois ses points sensibles, l'apaisant doucement.

Lorsque Harry repris pied, ils sortirent de l'eau et s'installèrent sur un rocher.

Les trois femmes repartaient. L'une d'elle, avec des cheveux blancs pris les sacs à ses pieds. L'autre se rhabilla. La troisième, la plus jeune, refusait de sortir de l'eau. Quant elle accepta, elle resta en maillot de bain, jouant avec le chien qui semblait être le sien.

Severus, qui était aller chercher de la crème, nargua son époux :

-On dirait toi, aussi têtue qu'un griffondor et peu respectueuse des règles posées par ses aînées.

-Peut-être, répondit Harry, en se redressant, offrant la vue de son cul à son amant, dans une position fort tentante.

Il se retourna pour regarder la jeune fille qui avait pris ses chaussures à la main et avançait en jouant dans les rochers. Arrivée prêt d'eux, elle leva la tête pour visualiser son chemin et les vit.

Un léger sourire vint fleurir son visage, puis elle continua son chemin.

-Ses yeux ont aussi trop vus. Elle garde une tristesse en elle, reprit Harry.

Sentant la tristesse de son compagnon, Severus se coucha et le pris dans ses bras. Ensemble, ils regardèrent les femmes partir.

La mer vint entourée leur rocher, les isolant du monde, comme ils aimaient.

Puis, avec un sourire coquin, Harry repris la parole

-Ton corps à été souillé par des regards autre que le mien amour.

-Hmm… je ne crois pas qu'elle m'ai vraiment vu, tu sais.

-Peut-être, mais ses yeux se sont posés sur toi. Je ne peux laisser passer cela, dit-il en l'embrassant.

Severus répondit aussitôt au baiser, frissonnant lorsque Harry se décala pour se retrouver sur lui, les jambes emmêlées, un bras sur son torse et l'autre à coté de son visage, tandis que lui-même avait une main posée sur les fesses de son compagnon et l'autre sur son cou, à la base des cheveux avec lesquels il jouait.

Avec sa bouche, Harry redécouvrit le visage de son amant, par des baisers légers et des coups de langue provocants.

Ses mains se glissaient sur le corps offert sous lui.  
Lentement, il descendit, et sa bouche vint recouvrir le torse tant aimé.  
Les caresses de son amant lui faisaient presque perdre la tête alors qu'il suçait un téton devenu dur. La main sur ses fesses les caressait voluptueusement. L'autre jouait avec ses cheveux, passant par moment derrière ses oreilles, à cet endroit si sensible pour lui.

Son genou vint se glisser entre les jambes de Severus.

Tirant un peu plus violement sur le sein de Severus, il lui arracha un petit cri.

Pour se faire pardonner, il embrassa le cou pâle jusqu'à le faire rougir. Il redescendit ensuite jusqu'au ventre musclé. Ce dernier se contracta dés qu'il sentit les lèvres le toucher, et la langue taquine qui vint goûter une nouvelle fois sa saveur entraîna un gémissement de plaisir. En réponse, un doigt se glissa entre ses fesses, titillant son anus. Il sursauta.

-Seeeverus, gémit-il.

L'homme haleta

-Harry

La bouche qui le torturait descendait sur son corps, mais lentement, enflammant ses sens sur son passage. Les mains n'étaient pas en reste. Elles effleuraient son aine, se gardant bien de soulager son sexe.

Des frissons le parcouraient désormais sans cesse l'homme que certains qualifiaient de frigide et qui à l'instant présent, n'était que désir, que plaisir entre les mains de son amant.

Après avoir redessiné ses muscles, Harry souffla un vent léger sur le sexe de Severus.

Severus ne parvenait plus à respirer. Une fois encore, son compagnon l'avait à sa merci pour son plus grand bonheur.

Enfin, sa langue vint lécher le membre vibrant, de même qu'un enfant mange sa glace en faisant durer le plaisir, et le plaisir durait.

La bouche de Harry se referma sur le gland qu'elle aspira fortement. Harry glissa lentement, très lentement au goût de Severus le long de son sexe, qu'il finit par engloutir totalement.

Il remonta, le suça, l'aspira, le baisa jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la jouissance dans un cri qu'il ne put réfréner.

Aussitôt, la main de Severus repris son activité sur le membre d'Harry, qui sous les intenses caresses, jouit à son tour.

Se calmant doucement, ils admirèrent le coucher du soleil sur la mer et lorsque les mouettes rentrèrent dans leurs nits, ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires et transplanèrent chez eux, main dans la main.

Il y avait eu un orage à l'intérieur des terres, la grange avait visiblement accueillie les paysans.

Les chaises étaient repoussées contre les murs et des oiseaux picoraient les miettes du casse-croûte des hommes, qu'ils avaient éparpillés au dehors.

Dans le hall d'entrée, le couple Potter-Snape trouva un panier de fruit des vergers de la région avec un petit mot.

_Merci pour tout._

_Mary-Jane et Joan ont eu leurs diplômes d'avocats, vous êtes invités à la fête._

* * *

Fin.


End file.
